1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating performance of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of generating noise for evaluating performance of the electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The performance of an electronic device is evaluated by assuming an ideal Gaussian noise environment. However, actually, the electronic devices are used under an environment in which various propagation noises exist. The noise of the actual environment includes an impulse component, and the like and the performance of the electronic device deteriorates due to the noise or a probability that interference with other electronic communication and apparatuses will be caused is increased. For this reason, it is important to analyze performance for noise under an environment in which electronic devices are actually applied, but it is difficult to reproduce the noise under a laboratory environment. Further, real environment noise is a value which may be changed with time and it is important to reproduce a statistical characteristic rather than similarly replicating a value of absolute noise at a specific timing. Accordingly, for substantial performance evaluation of the electronic device, noise reproduction technology using a statistical technique is required to implement a characteristic of real-environment noise even at a laboratory level.